


Sugawara Koushi and the Importance of Friends

by EmilisBack



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Really bad not-quite angst, This was a writing assignment for school, don't expect much, their relationship doesn't really show up until the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilisBack/pseuds/EmilisBack
Summary: Suga gets into a fight with Daichi and doesn't really know how to fix it. Luckily he has friends to help him figure things out.
/ /
This was written for school, so the romance isn't that big of a thing here. Mainly just about friendship.





	

Suga was a model student. He was kind to the teachers and always turned things in on time, making sure to catch up on everything he missed on days he was sick, he was kind to his peers, always explaining things in a way that made them understand but not looked down on, and he had good friends who supported each other mutually.  
Which is why it came as such a surprise when he was found yelling at a fellow student in the halls during lunch.  
“Are you kidding me?” Suga cried, pulling at his ashen blond hair. “How could you possibly be so stupid as to forget to bring it? It’s worth an entire letter grade! And you just happen to forget it?”  
“Suga, calm down. I’m sure it was an accident,” Daichi, Suga’s best friend, tried to calm him. Suga’s pale face grew red, causing the beauty mark beneath his left eye to stand out even more.  
“Well obviously, Daichi!” Suga yelled at the tanned brunet. “No one would be stupid enough to forget it on purpose.”  
Daichi gaped, brown eyes widening in confusion and anger. He bit his bottom lip, before turning to the poor girl who was the target of Suga’s wrath. “Please leave. I’ll handle this.” The girl nodded quickly before dashing off, not bothering to look behind her. Daichi watched her leave for a moment, before turning to the problem at hand. “What on Earth, Suga? What’s wrong? You never act like this?”  
“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because my grade is gonna drop like a fly because she couldn’t keep track of one project?”  
“So you yell at her? It’s rather obvious that she feels bad about it! You didn’t have to make her cry about it!”  
“I didn’t make her cry. Stop exaggerating!”  
“Maybe not, but she was pretty darn close!”  
By now they were in a full on shouting match, no longer caring at all who heard or was disturb.  
“Well then maybe she deserves it!”  
Daichi gasped. “Sugawara Koushi. What is wrong with you? You’re being such a-a… you’re being a complete prick. Honestly, I don’t even know how to express how much of a prick you’re being. All I can say is, if there was a competition for biggest prick, you would win the award for being the cactus.”  
Suga had tears brimming in his cinnamon colored eyes. “Just shut up, Daichi! You really think I care? Because I don’t! Oh no, I’m a prick, whatever will I do?”  
“Well that’s rather obvious, Koushi, don’t worry!”  
Suga rolled his eyes, trying to keep tears from falling. “I get it, I’m a horrible person. Now can you leave me alone? I have a project to redo.” He turned away, heading back to class. He could hear Daichi call to him from over his shoulder.  
“You know what? Fine. You keep acting like you are. Go off and have a pity party and hate everything. When you’re done with all that, you can come talk to me about whatever problem you have like a mature human being.”  
***  
Once in class, Suga ran into Oikawa. Oikawa was probably the most popular boy among the girls at school, and for good reason. He was pretty, first of all, with curly chocolate hair, and chocolate eyes, highlighted against his fair skin. He was also one of the tallest boys in school, something that the girls admired for some unknown reason. All this, added to the fact that he was a huge flirt and loved attention, made him a popular choice for girls.  
“Suga! Help me, Iwa-chan is being a meanie again,” Oikawa complained, not realizing Suga’s bad mood.  
“With how much he has to deal with you, I would be a lot meaner,” he grouched, causing Oikawa to gasp. He then sighed, shaking his head and running a hand through his hair and sitting on Oikawa’s desk. “I’m sorry, Oikawa. I didn’t mean that. I just…” he let his words fade, shaking his head.  
“Did something happen?” Oikawa probed lightly. Suga was normally the one comforting him, not the other way around. Instead of replying, Suga continued to shake his head, turning to look out the window. That’s when Oikawa noticed the tears. “Suga, what’s wrong? Have you been crying?”  
Suga began to make vague hand gestures, mumbling out words that no one could really make out. Finally, after a few minutes of this, Suga began to sob. Oikawa, unused to comforting people, began to freak out.  
“Wait, why are you crying? Oh my god, Suga! What’s wrong? What do I do?” Spotting the green eyes of Iwaizumi, Oikawa waved him over. “Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan! What do I do? He just started crying, and I don’t know how to handle this! Suga’s not supposed to cry, he’s supposed to be happy and sweet all the time!” Hearing these words, Suga began to sob louder. In reply, Oikawa began to screech.  
“Shut up, idiot,” Iwaizumi said, smacking the back of the screeching boy’s head. Turning to the boy in obvious despair, Iwaizumi sat on the desk beside him. “Hey, let’s go outside and get you some fresh air, alright?”  
Suga nodded, following him out, Oikawa also trailing behind at a distance.  
Once outside, Iwaizumi wrapped Suga in a hug until the shorter boy had calmed down. “What’s wrong?”  
Suga backed up, biting his bottom lip. “I’ve messed up a ton. I yelled at this girl who didn’t do anything wrong, really, and then I started to yell at Daichi. But honestly, he deserved it.”  
“How did all of this start?” Iwaizumi asked. He nodded along as Suga spoke, listening to his explanation of the missing project and Suga’s anger over it. He looked like Daichi in the aspect that his hair was a dark brown, and his skin was tan, but while Daichi chose to let his hair fall flat, Iwaizumi spiked it up. When Suga was done explaining, Iwaizumi grabbed him by the shoulders.  
“Iwaizumi, what are you-“ He was cut off by their foreheads smashing together. “Ow!” Suga cried, holding his forehead. “Why would you do that?”  
Oikawa laughed from in a tree he had climbed during the explanation. “Oh, he didn’t even hit you that hard. You should see how much I have to deal with.”  
Iwaizumi turned to face the intruder. Pointing a finger at him, he threatened, “If you don’t shut up and get down here, I will throw rocks at you.”  
“Meanie Iwa-chan. You wouldn’t even do that. All bark, no bite, that’s what you are,” Oikawa mumbled, but he did as told anyway. Once down, Oikawa turned to Suga. “Now, my dear Suga, I have something important to tell you! So listen closely.” He didn’t bother with waiting for a response, before starting. “Iwa-chan did that because he wanted to make sure you had your head on straight. Now that we know you do, I have an important lesson for you.” Oikawa stopped again, making sure that Suga was listening for this. Once he got a confirming nod from the man, he continued. “Stuff happens.”  
Suga gave him a blank stare. “I just had one of the worst days in my high school career, and this is the ‘important lesson’ you have for me?”  
“No, he’s right,” Iwaizumi agrees. “Stuff happens, and we kind of can’t control it.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Suga moaned, planting his face firmly into his palms.  
“It means that sometimes people forget important projects for school, and we can’t do anything about it. Sure, it’s upsetting, and we’re angry about it, but just imagine how that girl feels knowing that she gave you a worse grade.”  
“I’m still not following…”  
Oikawa now decided to but in with a dramatic sigh. “Of course you don’t. And here I thought you were supposed to be smart. Well let me explain even more.” He then took a deep breath, posing with his chest thrust forward and his shoulders back, one hand forming a fist and placing itself on his hip, the other pointing dramatically outward. “You can’t fix it, and you had very little control over it happening, so all you can do is take it into stride as best as you can.”  
Iwaizumi scoffed at Oikawa’s self-proclaimed attitude, shoving him just hard enough for him to fall over, before turning to the other boy with them. “I’m sure you get what he’s saying, right?”  
He nodded slowly in reply, clearly not actually getting it.  
“Never mind,” he waved it off, “you’ll figure it out. Just remember what we said, yeah?”  
Suga just continued nodding along as they all went back inside.  
***  
Suga decided to ignore what had happened. As Iwaizumi and Oikawa had said, stuff happens, and you can’t change it.  
As he was walking out the school doors, he heard someone call out to him.  
“Suga-san! Sugawara-san! Wait up!”  
He turned to see a mop of orange hair bouncing towards him. He raised a hand, waving. “Hinata,” he called to the short, golden eyed boy, “how are you?”  
“Suga-san, hey. I’m doing great, but I can’t seem to find Kageyama. Have you seen him?”  
“No, I haven’t seen him. Why are you looking for him?” It was pretty surprising that Hinata had managed to lose the black haired male, he was rather tall.  
“We made a bet on who would get a higher grade on our Math test, and I won! Now he owes me ice cream!” he said proudly, pointing to himself. Suga laughed at the others enthusiasm, but was quickly shut up when the boys tone darkened. “You don’t think he was trying to get out of our bet, do you?”  
Suga shook his head, looking around for the lost boy. “I doubt it. Kageyama isn’t the type of person to back out on a bet. I bet if we look hard enough-Aha! There he is,” Suga said, pointing.  
Hinata looked, and sure enough, there was Kageyama, hair flopped on his forehead, causing his blue eyes to look darker. “Hinata, you idiot. I told you to wait for me in the classroom while I helped clean up.”  
The orange haired boy’s eyes widened comically. “Is that what you said?”  
“Yes! What did you think I said?”  
“I dunno! I couldn’t hear you, so I just decided to ignore you. Maybe if you want me to hear you next time, you should talk louder.”  
“Maybe you shouldn’t shout every word you say. You might be able to hear better if you did,” Kageyama spat. Suga laughed, because if there was one thing true about Hinata it was that the boy didn’t know what an ‘inside voice’ was. Kageyama, apparently only noticing that Suga was there for the first time, turned to him. “Sugawara-san. How are you?”  
“Oh, I’m doing fine. How are you?”  
“I’m good. That’s good. Daichi told me you might be having a hard time today, but he didn’t give me anything specific, so I was worried.”  
“Oh,” Suga mumbles, smile dropping. “Something did happen today, but I’m just going to ignore it. Sometimes stuff happens, and we can’t do anything about it.  
Hinata and Kageyama stare at him blankly, before Hinata shakes his head. “I may not be the brightest, but I’m pretty sure that’s not what that means…”  
“Yeah, for once I’m gonna have to agree with the idiot.”  
“Hey!” Hinata shouts, before turning angrily back towards the ashen blond. “I think that that’s supposed to mean that you should try your best in every situation. Like, you can’t change the past, but you can work on the future.”  
Suga laughed, nodding his head. He gestured for them to continue walking, and they headed towards the ice cream parlor. “Well I know that, but I can’t change it, so I’ll just ignore it and do better in the future.”  
“But you still need to apologize,” the dark haired male pointed out.  
Suga stopped in his tracks, glaring at the ground by his feet. The others, turned to see what the matter was as he began to speak. “I suppose there is still that… But how do I even do that?”  
They continue to walk at the prompting of students behind them, none of them speaking.  
Finally, Hinata opened his mouth. “You mean you don’t know how to apologize?”  
“No, no. I do. I’ve apologized before, it’s just…”  
“It’s just what?” the shortest prompts.  
“I’ve never had to apologize after getting in a fight with a friend before.”  
Both boys gasped in surprise, before speaking in unison, “You got into a fight with a friend? Who? Why? What happened?”  
Suga let out a somewhat bitter laugh. “It’s sort of a long story.” He sighed before continuing. “I had this group project, and the girl in charge of keeping track of it lost it, so I blew up on her, then Daichi came and we started yelling at each other and I might have exploded on him?”  
“That wasn’t a very long story,” Hinata mumbles, upset.  
“I think you’re missing the big picture here, idiot. He got into a fight with Daichi-san. Daich-san. Suga-san got into a fight with Daichi-san. History has been made,” Kageyama points out, and Hinata nods in agreement.  
Suga sighs, sensing that they weren’t going to be of much help. “Glad I could fill your gossip quota for the day, but I need to figure out how to apologize.” He began to turn, ready to go home and ask his mother, when a hand on his wrist stopped him.  
“Wait, Kageyama and I will help you!”  
“We will?” the blue eyes boy asks, head tilting.  
“Yes,” Hinata declares. “As best friends who are always fighting and making up, who better to help him?”  
“Someone with common sense?”  
“I agree with Kageyama on this one,” Suga says, putting in his two cents.  
“That was very rude, both of you. I’m not sure I even wanna help anymore,” he pouts.  
“You’ll get over it. Now come on, both of you. You’re walking too slow.”  
They make sounds of acknowledgment, before hurrying their pace. The three remain in silence, only being interrupted when Kageyama and Hinata picked a fight, mostly over silly things like who could get to the corner faster, or who could get Tsukishima-a fellow classmate-to text them back first. (Neither of them won that one.)  
Only once they were seated in a booth at the parlor stuffing their faces did they start a real conversation again. “Suga-san,” Kageyama started, “would you like it if Hinata were to help you with apologizing to Daichi? I understand if you would prefer someone more mature to help you, but it is true that Hinata do have to apologize a lot.”  
“I think it would be nice if you could help me. Not so much with apologizing in itself, but everything else.”  
“Everything else?” Golden eyes peer at Suga. If not for the chocolate dessert covering his face, Hinata would look rather intimidating. “What else is there?”  
Suga shrugged, not sure how to explain what he meant to say. “Like, how do I do it?”  
“You’ve lost me. You apologize like you would for anyone else. Say you’re sorry, explain yourself, and except whatever they say in return. Try to make it up to them if you can. It’s not like it’s any different from a normal apology, besides the part where you have to get them to be willing to talk to you again. Isn’t that what you want Kageyama and me to help with?”  
“Yes,” Suga agreed, before groaning and shaking his head. “I mean, no. Yes and no.”  
Kageyama rolled his eyes, while Hinata let out a confused noise. “You’ve lost me again. I thought we were on the same page, but you’ve lost me.”  
“I mean that, although I would love your help with that, it’s not what I wanted you to help me with. What I need help with is the fact of what sorry means.”  
This time, Kageyama was that let out a confused noise. “What?”  
“Sorry means ‘I know what I did was wrong and I won’t do it again’.”  
“So what’s the problem?” the black haired boy asks, still beyond confused.  
Suga lets out a mini screech, throwing his hands in the air. “So what if I do it again? Then I won’t be able to say sorry again. And Daichi will hate me forever. Not to mention, what if he doesn’t accept my apology?”  
“That doesn’t seem like a very ‘Daichi’ thing to do,” Hinata points out.  
“Well, Hinata, there’s a first time for everything!”  
“Suga-san,” Kageyama cuts in, “don’t you think you’re being a little… unreasonable? Maybe overreacting too much? I mean, you got into a small yelling match, right? It’s not like you killed his dog or something.”  
“You sure? I mean, Daichi can be pretty petty at times… And that doesn’t say anything about if I do it again, which I probably will.”  
Hinata laughed, patting Suga’s hand, as if to say ‘you poor, innocent soul’. “I highly doubt Daichi will be all that mad. And if you do it again? That’s okay. Sorry doesn’t really mean ‘I know what I did was wrong and I won’t do it again’, it means,” Hinata’s face went very serious, “‘I offended you in some way, and I regret it or didn’t mean to. From now on, I’ll try my best not to do it again’.” His face changed back to its regular bubbly smile. “So even if you do mess up, you tried sincerely to do your best, right? So it’s okay.”  
Suga gave a small sigh, covering his face. He began to nod in understanding after a few moments of thinking. “I see.” At these words, the other boys gave a cheer; however, they were cut off by Suga speaking again. “But what if I’m not ready to forgive him? I mean, I know that I was really the one at fault here, but I still feel angry about how it all happened.”  
“Well, do you understand why he did the things he did?” Kageyama probes.  
“Yes.”  
“But you’re just not ready to forgive him yet?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then give it time,” Kageyama advised, before turning back to his now mushy ice cream.  
“Yeah,” Hinata agreed. “If you understand them, then you’re on the right track already. Obviously you’ll need time to cool down before you can forgive them, even when you’re in the wrong. And that’s okay. He’ll probably need time to cool off as well.”  
Suga let out another laugh. “Yeah,” he said, relaxing into his seat. “I just need to give it time.”  
***  
The only problem with Suga giving it time is the fact that it’s hard to do when it won’t leave your mind. No matter what he does, the incident becomes the focus of his energy, and at one point he has to physically keep himself from calling Daichi to talk. It doesn’t help that Daichi, being his best friend, is the one Suga always goes to if he wants to get his mind off something.  
Sighing, Suga picks up his phone for the hundredth time, wondering who to call. He screeches a little when sound bursts from it, notifying of an incoming call. He looks at the caller ID, smiling when he sees who it is. Answering it, he puts it up to his ear. “Hello?”  
“Hello, Suga. This is Akaashi. I’m with Bokuto and Kuroo, and we were wondering if you would like to go to an arcade with us?” Bokuto and Kuroo were somewhat of an infamous duo. Although Kuroo lived a few hours away, he would often come visit and create mind havoc with his ‘bro’. Akaashi would often go along with them as ‘adult supervision’ despite being younger than both of them. All three of them were good friends to Suga.  
“Kuroo’s in town again? I’m offended he didn’t tell me.”  
Kuroo’s voice could be heard in the background shouting, “Well, I’m telling you now!”  
Suga lets chuckles, before agreeing. “Alright. Where should I meet you?”  
“Hmm… Just at the entrance of the arcade should work. The one we normally go to,” Akaashi answers after little thought.  
“Okay, I’ll see you in a few minutes.” Hanging up, Suga puts on his shoes and coat, before heading towards his destination. He arrives in ten minutes, nose and fingers a bit cold from the air, but a small smile playing on his face. He’s greeted with the sight of Kuroo, messy black hair sticking up in its normal bead head. “Kuroo!” he shouts, getting the others attention.  
“Suga,” he calls back, a cat-like grin spreading on his face. “How have you been?”  
“So-so. Just doing the best I can.”  
“Oh? Sounds like something’s wrong.”  
“Yeah, but I’m gonna fix it, so no need to worry. Are Bokuto and Akaashi inside already?”  
“They don’t appreciate your friendship enough to wait for you outside, but don’t worry, I do.”  
“I’m glad,” Suga snorts, heading past Kuroo, into the building. “Not that I can blame them. It’s surprisingly windy out today.”  
The two of them get inside, Suga sighing at the warmth as Kuroo looks for their two other companions. “Ah, there they are.” Suga looks up to where Kuroo is pointing, smiling as he sees the other men. They’re standing in front of the arcades food counter, Bokuto obviously indecisive over which if the five options to get. The two make a strange picture together, Akaashi with his naturally good looks of short, black hair, cool grey eyes, and medium height and build, and Bokuto with his black and white hair pointing straight out of his head, wide golden eyes shining, and bulky build blocking the view of the menu for someone behind him.  
“Yo, Bo! Hurry up and pick,” Kuroo shouts, struggling to be loud enough for Bokuto to hear him over the other noises in the arcade. “Suga just got here, and we wanna play Dance Dance Revolution.”  
“Really?” Bokuto calls back, easily heard. ”Give me a second! I just gotta order some… uh… nachos? No, no, pizza…” Bokuto groans, turning to Akaashi. “Akaashi, I don’t know what to get!”  
Suga and Kuroo walked towards them, getting close enough to hear a normal conversation.  
“He’ll have the hotdog along with some fries,” Akaashi replies easily. “No drink.”  
Bokuto beams at Akaashi. “Wow, you’re always so helpful, Akaashi. I never would have even thought of that!”  
“Thank you, Bokuto-san. Now shall we go play some games?”  
“Of course,” Bokuto agrees enthusiastically, turning to see Suga and Kuroo. “Suga! You’re here. How have you been? I wasn’t able to see you at school today because we don’t share any classes…”  
“Hey Bokuto. I’ve been better, but it’s all good.”  
“Oh?” Akaashi asks as they move through the arcade. “You alright?”  
“Yeah. I just got into a little spat with Daichi, and I didn’t know how to handle it. Don’t worry about it, though. I talked with some others about it, and I’m feeling a lot better. I just wanna get my mind off of it for now, ya know?”  
“Oho? If you want to get your mind off something, you’ve come to the right place,” Kuroo snickered. “Bo and I are the best at stealing attention. Akaashi can be pretty good at it too, but he’s less flashy about it.”  
Suga laughed at this-his first real laugh all day-and nodded. “I know. I’m glad you invited me out.” The group finally reached the station for Dance Dance Revolution, Bokuto whooping when he saw there was no line. “So who’s gonna go first?” Suga questioned.  
They were quiet. Surprisingly, Akaashi was the first to speak. “You and I on one side, Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san on the other.” Bokuto and Kuroo gasped, agreeing immediately, and Suga decided to give in as well. “Suga-san and I get to pick the song.”  
“Aw, why?” Bokuto and Kuroo whined together.  
“Because you two have an awful tease in music,” Akaashi admitted bluntly.  
Suga covered a giggle, deciding it in his best interest to just get onto the game platform. “I vote we do White Lovers first.”  
“That is the most racist title I have ever heard,” Kuroo mumbled.  
“Japanese,” Bokuto agreed, shaking his head in wonderment.  
“Bokuto-san, you’re Japanese,” Akaashi pointed out.  
“Yeah, and I’m pretty weird. Same with all of you. We’re just a bunch of weird people,” Bokuto defended.  
“Still, that was seriously racist,” Kuroo cut in.  
“Sorry, sorry,” Bokuto mumbled. “Now can we get back to the game?”  
Suga had to keep in another giggle, quickly picking a song for them to dance to. The rest of the night went in a similar fashion, and true to Kuroo’s words, the three of them were an amazing distraction.  
***  
It had been 24 hours since Suga last talked to Daichi, and he figured it was about time to apologize. When the lunch bell rang, he jumped out of his seat, dashing across the room to Daichi’s. “Daichi! I need to talk to you!”  
Daichi looked up, mild surprise on his face. “Suga. Hey. What’s up?”  
“I need to talk to you,” he said again, smacking his hands onto the others desk.  
“I see, that, but… can it wait until after school? Cause I have to go and help a teacher with something right now.”  
Suga narrowed his eyes. “You’re not ignoring me, are you?”  
“No! No, of course not. I actually need to talk to you, too. But I can’t right now because I have to do something. Can we maybe meet after school or something? Like, at the park?”  
Suga nodded slowly, biting his bottom lip in thought. “You promise you’re not ignoring me?”  
Daichi smiled, letting out a little chuckle. “Not at all. I’ll see you after school,” Daichi promised, before standing up from his desk. “Now I really do have to go now.”  
“Alright. Later, Daichi,” Suga hummed.  
“Later.”  
Suga sighed after Daichi had left, deciding to head to the cafeteria himself. Once there he bought his lunch, sitting at his regular table with Oikawa and Iwaizumi.  
“There he is,” Oikawa sang as Suga appeared, setting his plate down.  
“Oikawa,” Suga greeted, “Iwaizumi.”  
“So, do you understand what Iwa-chan and I were trying to tell you yesterday?”  
Suga nodded, picking at his food. “Yeah, I do. Thanks for that, by the way. I feel bad for making you put up with me in that sort of situation. Anyways,” Suga sighs, “I’m apologizing to Daichi after school. I already apologized to the girl I yelled at this morning.”  
“Don’t you think you’re making a way bigger deal out of this then you really need to, though?” Oikawa asks, taking one of Suga’s apple slices. “I mean, all that rally happened was him calling you a jerk, and you telling him to leave you alone, right? People do way worse in high school.”  
Suga glared at him, slapping the uneaten apple slice out of his hand. “Just because there’s worse doesn’t make it okay, Oikawa. But you know what? I’m not going to get mad at you for your insolence right now, because getting into fight after fight is not what I want to do with the rest of my high school career.”  
Oikawa starred bewildered, before nodding his head. “Okay. Sure. Whatever.” He went back to eating his pizza.  
“That reminds me,” Iwaizumi cut in, “Suga, don’t you have to go retake a test today during lunch?” Suga gasped, jumping up and running out of the cafeteria.  
After retaking his test and getting a passing grade, he went back to class, rushing through the rest of the day. By the time school had ended, Suga was in a ball of nerves. “Alright, Sugawara Koushi. You can do this. Apologize, and make things better, because honestly, this not talking to Daichi thing is getting ridiculous. And it’s only been one day so far,” he gave himself a pep talk as he entered the park, deciding to sit on one of the benches. He continued like this, until a voice from behind him interrupted.  
“Um, Suga? What are you doing?”  
“Daichi! Uh, hey there! I didn’t see you,” Suga mumbled, forcing a laugh.  
Daichi also laughed, although the sound was a lot less forced. “Were you not expecting me?”  
“No, I was. Of course I was. I came here to talk to you. Well, more to apologize than anything. So here it is.” Suga took a deep breath, before continuing, “I’m sorry. I was rude to you and that girl-I’ve already apologized to her-and I’m sorry for that. I had a bit of a rough day, and although what I did wasn’t that huge of a deal, it was still rude, so I’m sorry.”  
Daichi blinked a few times, before letting out a chuckle. “Suga, its fine. We were both acting like five year olds. Like, seriously, everything about that was like how five year olds would fight. I’m kind of surprised that we were actually offended by anything the other said.”  
“I know, right,” Suga let out a loud laugh. He let it fade before continuing. “So we’re good?”  
“We’re good.”  
“Good.” Suga looked at the grass by his feet for a moment, before looking back up at Daichi.  
“Wait. There is still one problem,” Suga confessed.  
“What’s that?”  
“Well,” Suga took a deep breath. “Seeing all of our friends together and seeing how happy they are as couples… It got me thinking.” Daichi made a noise asking Suga to continue. “You see, I don’t want us to be ‘good.’ Not that being ‘good’ is bad, it’s just that being good means that we go back to normal, and I don’t want that. If possible… well…” he trailed off, willing his thoughts into Daichi’s mind in hopes of not having to actually say it.  
Daichi seemed to catch on to what Suga meant, quickly filling in the gaps. “Maybe we would be better off as more than friends?”  
“Yeah.”  
Daichi smiled widely, nodding. “I think we would defiantly be good as more than friends. We would be good as, dare I say it, boyfriends.”  
“Boyfriends?” Suga gasped in joy, clapping his hands together. “I think boyfriends would be perfect!”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yes!”  
“Well, then, boyfriend, shall we go home?”  
“I dunno, are you gonna buy me hot chocolate?”  
“Don’t push it,” Daichi warned, but his smile made his delight obvious.  
“That wasn’t a no,” Suga pointed out.  
“That wasn’t a no,” he agreed.


End file.
